Everything Changed
by outsidersfanlovesdally
Summary: This story is set before the events in the book happened, so everyone is still alive but the Curtis parents. There is a BIG twist and, a few new people. Note: A Soc does die but, it is not the purpose of the story! Reviews are helpful! :)
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters, except for Kayla :)

Chapter 1

Dally's POV

If I hear anymore Hank Williams tonight, I'm going to kill Buck!

I stormed out of Buck's and hot wire his old T bird without a second thought. I'm going to crash at the Curtis' tonight, as I'm driving down the old beat up street I see a set of headlights swerving every which way knocking over mailboxes as it goes. These stupid idiots need to slow down I think as I pull up to a stop sign, only then do I see it's a mustang. Of course it's a drunk Soc, well the cops aren't going to do anything about him... His lights are headed torts my side of the road he's coming to fast...I can't think of anything as I fall into darkness when I wake up I'm in the hospital. why can't feel my toes? I ask one of the hundreds of nurses that are ALWAYS in my room why can't feel my toes and she gives me a sad smile and tells me that she will get my doctor to come in here and talk to me. a few minuets later a short, fat balding man wearing glasses came in a spoke in a deep loud voice " "Son, a lot of things are going to change for you and I really hate to tell you without your parents here with you." " I was getting angry with all this run around so I said " listen I don't have any parents but I got some good friends, my gang do I need to call them so you can tell me what's wrong with me? He said " That would be better, just to have people behind you that care" "Okay then where's the phone?" "It's on the wall here" as he handed me the phone from the wall. I dialed the number to the Curtis house BRING! BRING! BRING! "Hello this is Two Bit speaking who's calling?" "Hey Two Bit this is dally can I talk to Darry ?" "Yeah hold on Darry! It's Dally, he wants to talk to you!" "Hello?" "Hey it's me . No I'm not in jail I'm at the hospital I got in a car wreak I don't know how I'm doing they won't tell me how I'm doing with out my family here yeah y'all are my family who else would it be yeah bring the whole gang I'm in room 247 at Tulsa hospital see ya soon" CLICK

"Okay I called them, they'll be here in a few minutes..." "okay just let the nurse know to let them in and, we'll talk about this..." Okay okay fine" a nurse came in to tell me that the gang was here. "Let them in "I said and go get the doc she nodded and she left and told them to come in and that the doctor would be here in a couple of minutes, they walked in all of 'um even Two Bits little sister Kayla was here... She is six and I don't know why but that little girl acts like I'm her big brother. She even has a nickname for me but, I made her promise not to say it in front of the gang because it's ... Dallybear.. I asked her once why she called me that and she said it was because my name is Dally and I'm big like a bear, and snuggly like a teddy bear... I told her that guys like me don't like to be called snuggly. Then she started to cry, so I said she could call me that if we were not in front of the gang. The doctor came in and said "okay I'm going to give it to you short and sweet... You're paralyzed from the waist down." "WHAT ! You idiot what do you mean I'm paralyzed!" You are paralyzed from the waist down, your car was hit from the front and it broke your back at your waist, you are the lucky one, the other man was killed on impact... He was drunk and going way over the speed limit your lucky that your just paralyzed.." "LUCKY! I can't even walk on my own! I can't fight, I'm useless!" "Calm Down Boy! At least your alive, the other kid is going six feet under! The last time his parents are going to see him is right before they close the coffin!" "The whole room went silent he hit home... the last time we saw the Curtis parents was right before they closed the coffins ... "Okay doc I understand would you give us a minute?" "Alright tell the nurse if you need me" Okay just go" the doctor walked out Kayla crawled up beside me in the small hospital bed she cuddled up next to me and started to cry it broke my heart so I just told her I would be okay padded her back softly "Dallybear your hurt bad! That's what the doctor said, right? That's why your mad because your hurt bad!" The guys cracked up when she called me Dallybear but I didn't care she needed me and I didn't care what she called me. "Hey quit crying Kaylacat I'm okay" I said as I put her on my lap and started to stroke her light brown hair softly of corse this would be the time Two Bit opened his trap "WOW Dallybear I never thought you could be so soft and gentle with little Kaylacat here" he said with a sarcastic smile, then him and the rest of the guys started laughing agin. "Hey where's Darry?" I said "He said he needed to make a phone call and couldn't here himself think with all of us giggling like Soc girls so he went to the nurses station" "speaking of the devil" I said as Darry and Tim walked in the room. "Tim what are you doing here?" " I could ask you the same thing" " Darry didn't tell you on the phone?" "no he just said that you were in the hospital and you were hurt pretty bad" " oh okay hey guys can me and Timmy here a minute we need to talk" "Dallybear can I stay peas?" Kayla asked " No Kaylacat I think the big boys need to talk by ourselves but see if you can talk Two Bit into getting you some ice cream okay?" I said "okay" she said and Two Bit took her hand as she jumped off the side of the bed. As the door slammed shut Tim sat in the chair beside me "I'm going to be right to the point man I'm paralyzed from the waist down" "WHAT!" "that's what I said I got in a car wreak with a soc he was speeding and, drunk. I was paralyzed he was killed."Darn it man! How are you suppose to ride or play football, if you can't use your legs!" I guess I will just have to stop doing those things. Tim who was still mad but no longer yelling, "you can't just stop living man"." I won't stop living I will just live differently." "By doing what? Staying at Buck's? Now that you can't ride probably not. So, staying at the Curtis's with Darry having to take care of another person? Or are you going to stay with Two Bit, Dallybear and spend your days playing dolls with Kaylacat? Tuff nickname by the way." " Shut it Tim" I growled "I'm just telling you like it is" Tim said you won't be able to defend your rep because you're paralyzed so what's going happen to the big bad Dallas Winston? He's going to be a sissy! No more fighting, no more run-in's with the fuzz and no more be tough!" "That ain't gonna happen man! You've gotta understand there's nothing I can do, this isn't like a broke arm or something I'm stuck like this I hate it too but that's the way it's gonna have to be!" "Stupid Soc's have to ruin everything!" Tim shouted "My family, my car, my day, and, now my best friend!" Wow Tim has never actually said that I was his best friend it just was implied that the two tuffest greasers in Tulsa would be best friends, ether that or rivals and, we had always been buddies. There was a knock on the door "Dallybear I got a surprise for you!" said Kayla through the door, "will you let me come in?". "yeah Dallybear will you let her in..." Tim growled. "hold on just a minute Kayla!" "what's with you Tim your acting like your jealous of a little girl?!" I'm not jealous" said Tim " I've got two days before I go to Nam..."

Reviews always welcome :)


	2. Coming home and a letter to a airman

**Thanks to the four amazing people who reviewed on chapter one** **:) I hope you read and enjoy chapter two and sorry it took me so long to update but, I wanted to make it as good (or better ;) than the first! I don't own the outsiders, S.E. Hinton does!**

Oh my God! Tim is going to Vietnam... This isn't happening; it's all a big mistake. "What do you mean your going to Nam, Tim?!" tell him, he says "I mean I've been drafted, I am a valuable resource to the United States Air force" he laughs cause he knows he's not important at all when it comes to the war, 'they just need someone to aim and hold the trigger down' he told me when they first started drafting guys. "Don't worry about me, I won't do anything stupid or brave to get myself killed,what I'm worried about is my family and what's left of my gang… and the reason the army didn't want me was I'm too tall, said I would stick out like a sore thumb..the guy who was giving me the paper said I would be a great pilot..." "What do you really think Tim?"

"Honestly, I'm scared Dally… I've never even been in a plane, and I was counting on you to look out for my family and the gang. Your the only one I can count on, but now you can't cause your paralyzed... "I will look out for them,I just can't fight with them anymore I'm paralyzed not dead." "Anyone gives you trouble you tell me about it in a letter okay?" "Well by the time the letter gets to you I will have already taken care of them" I said with a smirk. A couple of months later, I was released from the hospital sitting in a slightly used wheelchair, I decided that I would go home with the Curtis's today. I was making my way down the street when I heard a voice behind me, "Hey where you going crippled!" I gritted my teeth to stop from yelling I'm not crippled and I will whoop your butt!" back, I was crippled and I probably couldn't fight him now. I felt him kick my chair "CUT IT OUT KID!" I yelled. The guy laughed "Dallas Winston! The big bad Dallas Winston a crippled!" Thomas, the first Soc I beat up since I got back from New York. I pounded the guy so bad he passed out and only because I didn't want murdur on my record, I took the guy to the hospital. I left him a note,"I'm Dallas Winston, don't ever mess with me!" "now the tables have turned Winston he growled ready to wake up in the hospital?" "Actually I just got out Thomas and I can still beat your butt!" "Bring it Winston!" As I jumped to grab his neck, I notice I had got out of my wheelchair. He fought me off with ease, and I fell on the ground he turned and begin to kick his stomach and my face "Not so tuff now are you Winston !" All the sudden I heard a tramping sound, and the kicking stopped "Leave him alone you stupid Soc!" It was Pony, "Dally are you alright?" Said Two Bit, "Johnny get his chair!" Darry shouted. Then I was being picked up "Dallas stay awake we've got to get you home!" Stay awake awake but I'm not even tired, I don't look that bad do I ? I was being pushed down the street so fast it made my head spin, who ever was pushing me made me do a wheelie as we were going up the front steps of the Curtis house, then we were in Soda's old room. I was laying on the bed, "Dally we are going to sow up the gash in your forehead, then we'll do something about your ribs okay?" I have a gash on my forehead? I thought as I reached up to touch it, I felt somebody slap my hand, "you can't touch it Dally! Wait till I'm done sowing it up!" That was Darry. "Hey Darry did you pick me up?" "Yeah I did, you can't walk remember?" "Yeah I know, I just didn't think you we're that strong superman" "Well I am now hush so these will come out straight, you'll have a scar for the rest of your life, but you'll live. You've got a broken nose and four broken ribs. Dally what was with that guy, he kept saying "this is between me and Winston back off!" So I told him "He was the first guy I beat up when I got back from New York, I sent him to the hospital." "Dang! What did he do?" "I was drunk, he called me a stupid Yankee boy who wouldn't know I punch if it hit me in the face. We were fighting in the street and he passed out, I drove him to the hospital and he's been trying to get back at me for years! I guess he got what he wanted." "Now what do you mean by that?" Darry asked, Well on my way to the hospital he said that he wanted me to suffer, I got paralyzed in the wreck now I'm suffering for it, so he got what he wished for... Hey Darry?" "Yeah?" "How could you pick me up?" "Well you're not as light as a feather that's for sure, but you sure don't weigh as two bundles of roofing eight hours a day!"" I'm sorry Darry " "now that's something I've never heard you say before! What are you sorry for?" I'm sorry you have to work so hard for the stuff I just steal. I'm not sorry for what I do, but I am sorry you've always got to work to keep your family." "I work hard to keep my brothers because I want to you know that, if I didn't want to keep them I would have gave them to the state a long time ago, but never ever gonna to do that I'm keeping us together no matter what!" "Where do I need to go Darry ?" "You don't have to go anywhere" "Well I can't stay here!" "And why not?!" " I'm not going to make you support me like a little child! I need to know where I need to stay, I've been on my own since I was twelve, I just can't stay at Bucks anymore cause I can't ride to pay for it!" "Please just stay here for tonight, then you can leave if you still want to." "Alright,fine, but I'm leavening tomorrow morning" " that will be fine" "can I just be alone for a while?" "Yeah, night Dally" "Night Darry" then he left and I sat down at the desk in the corner of the room,and begin to write...

Dear Tim,

Me and Darry got in a fight over where I'm going to be staying, I know I'm paralyzed but I can take care of myself, I'm not a child. I don't think he believes me after I got jumped by a soc coming home from the hospital, don't worry Two Bit and Steve beat the guy pretty good. I'm staying with Darry tonight but I will check on the kids and the gang tomorrow. How's Vietnam? Do you make a good pilot?

By the way it's October 15th, 1965 7:00pm Tulsa time Your buddy,

Dallas Winston

Then I drew an arrow on the corner of the page and wrote flip over it, on the back in big letters I wrote...

P.S.

DON'T

DO

ANYTHING

STUPID!

I smirked to myself as I read the letter over again. Then I folded it up and wheeled myself into the kitchen. "Hey Soda!" I called, "Yeah Dally?" "Do y'all have an envelope I could have?" " Sure! Who you sending a letter to?!" "Tim" "okay here's the envelope, it's got the stamp on it" "Thanks" I went back to the bedroom to find his address.


	3. Keeping my promises

**Author's note-**

** I'm really sorry for not updating in a while, I had a bad case of writers block. I would like to thank everyone that's still following this story. If you reviewed in past chapters look down at the bottom for a shout out! **

As I wrote his address I thought about how long it would take to get to him, and what he would be doing when he got it. I wrote Darry's address for the return to sender then wheeled myself out of the room. While I was going trough the living room I noticed that Two Bit had showed up. He was sitting in Darry's chair watching the news (because Mickey wasn't on this late) and had a half full bottle of Pepsi in his hand. I was turned around sharply by Steve who had the worlds dumbest smile on his face. "Who's the letter for Dal, a gal you ain't told us about?" " No stupid! It's for Tim, he told me to write him every now and then."

"Oh..." His face dropped. War changes everything everyone is scared to go and sorry for the guys that have already been called. Now how do I get to the mailbox? I can't go down the front steps without flipping the chair. I don't want to look helpless, so I'm going to try it anyway. I opened the front door as quietly as I can, then I pushed myself out. "OH!" I yelled as I fell but I shut my mouth quick. No one would here me yell, if they hadn't already. It was strange to me not to feel pain in my legs, even though I saw they were crushed under the wheelchair. I thought about that as I tried to push it off of me, then I found myself wanting to get up. I went into a kind of push up then I turned my shoulder to the side where I landed siting up. I did it! I got myself up! I never thought that would be an accomplishment, then agin never thought I would be paralyzed. It was then that I heard Pony yell "Darry come here Dally needs help!" Then I heard Darry's loud footsteps as he ran out the door. "Dally what happened!?" "I needed to put my letter in the mailbox!" "Ask anyone of us and we will help you with what ever you need okay?" "Fine. I was able to get the wheelchair off and sit up on my own though!" "You wouldn't have to if you didn't try to go down the steps." Way to burst my bubble Darry! I thought. "Here let me take that!" Soda said as I gave him my letter. He walked over to the mailbox and put the letter in then raised the little flag. I felt stupid, I could have just asked no one would have cared, now everyone's worried about me. I hate feeling like a child, Tim was right I'm not tough anymore. I thought about that as I got up in my wheelchair, the reputation I had built up for so long got crushed in the crash. Then I fell into a long needed deep sleep. When I woke up the next morning their were sounds of hammering and sawing outside. " Hey what's going on!?" I yelled out the door after I saw Darry and Soda working in the morning sun. "Come out on the porch!" Didn't he realize that I can't get off the porch, I had tried and it didn't work. I freaked out when I saw a new wooden ramp built out to the driveway, but I didn't let it show on my face. "Do you like it Dal, now you can get off the porch and you won't flip!" A ramp meant freedom and being able to go where you wanted, which reminded me that I had to make a visit to Sheppards turf. Had to see what the kids and his gang were doing because I made a promise to Tim. "Thanks guys this means a lot, but I've got to go. I will be back in a little bit" then I went on my way.

I got to Tim's house just fine. I went in the back door because I knew it would be unlocked. When I walked in I saw Curly passed out on the floor, stupid kid. So I woke him up and got him to go to bed. Then I heard Angelina walk in, "hey Dallas" she said. Her hair was in a mess, she wasn't wearing makeup and was dressed in a pair of long floppy shorts and a plain black tee shirt. I noticed that the shirt was Tim's, he had worn it to Buck's we got in a fight over who was paying Buck. "Why are you wearing Tim's shirt?" "My pajamas are dirty and I don't think he would mind..." "I don't think he would either squirt" " Dallas! I'm not that little anymore stop calling me that!" "Your still little squirt!" It's so fun making her mad, Tim used to stop me from picking on her though. "Fine Blondie, two can play that game!" I cringed inside. I don't have dark hair and for a few weeks I was the but of all the dumb blonde jokes. Tim told one at Bucks real loud so everyone could here, after he got his laughs I threw a hard right hook. It landed straight on the side of his nose, breaking it for the second time in his life. He set it back into place, as he tried not to yell out in pain. Oi' Tim was always good for a fight. I was bored out of my mind, I couldn't fight. Lets face it I was missing my best friend, to bad he was on the other side of the world.

**I would like to give a special thanks to the following reviewers...**

** The two people who reviewed as guests, silvermoon10123, dallytheoutsider, and anbdtp5x. I would also ask y'all to check out stories by my good friend The girl version of two bit. Thanks for the help and encouragement! **

** Stay gold-**

** Outsidersfanlovesdally **


	4. You've got letters

Tim- she dosen't own the Outsiders!

Me- Sad, but true :(

(Tim's POV)

It seems like I have been here for much longer than three months. I'm going crazy being so far from Tulsa, away from the swing of things. We just do marching drills and smoke from all I can tell, I can't wait for my tour to be over, so I can go home. Guys that have been here a while say that's not good thing, to want to get out already. But how are we supposed to finish a war, if we haven't fought in it yet? I'm playing poker with one of the guys in my unit. Wining some cash that I can't spend, we are given everything here. Boot camp is horrible. I nearly got in a fight with an upper ranking officer, the guy was a pain. I couldn't stand being up so early in the morning. Of course being yelled at and having to reply with "Sir, Yes sir!" didn't help make it easier. Middle Curtis would have fell over dead when they cut everyone's hair into a uniform flattop. It was hard getting used to my own refection; I looked like a model airman on the outside. I marched perfectly, straight-backed with an even step. I kept my uniform as clean as I can and I am always clean shaved. I follow my orders to a tee, and I took to flying like a duck to water. I hated everything about military life; I don't make friends easily and even though I do my job, I not use to not being in charge. Here comes the Sargent with the mail. Many of the guys got love letters, and we all picked at them about it.

Now it's my turn to get my letters. "Recruit Sheppard, you have letters!" "Yes Sir!" I shouted. The guys around looked excited, now everyone gets to here who there from. "Recruit Sheppard, you have four letters. They are as followed- one letter from a Charlie Sheppard, one from an Angela Sheppard, one letter from a Tulsa loves our service men and the last one is from a Dallas Winston. So my siblings sent me a letter each, and Dallas sent me a letter. I just throw the Tulsa loves our service men letter away. It's not anything important, everyone gets one. I look at the other three that lay on my bed, which one first? I guess Curly's, since it was the first one he named. I pick it up and rip open the top.

Dear Tim, 10-26-65

When are you going to be back home? The house is to quite without you, me and Angela just go on about our own life's. I have been having to cook, because you and I both know she can't. The house is a wreck: Angela hasn't cleaned since Dallas told her to last time he visited. I think she liked having someone to tell her what to do, like you would. The gang is kind of lost too, no one can run it like you.

Write me,

Curly

I knew that asking when I was coming back was as close to 'I miss you' as I was going to get with him. Just like when he said Write me it means 'I love you, let me know your okay' in his mind. I knew that he would have to cook, Angie burns everything. She can clean, she just doesn't like to and I bet its not a big of a mess as he said it was. Now I pick up my sisters letter. The second I rip the top, I smell the perfume she wears. What did she do, pour the whole bottle in there?! Anyway…

Dear Tim, 10-28-65

Whatever Curly told you in his letter is probably over-exaggerated. He told me that he would cook, which shocked me. He's not half bad, this morning he made scrambled eggs and they were delicious. The house is a little messy, and he is mad because I wouldn't wash his favorite shirt this morning. I have kept the dishes clean, and cleaned all of the rooms except Curly's. He kept it clean when you were here, he can keep it clean now don't you think? Dallas came by to check on us a last week, he said you made him. Thanks for that, nice to have someone in charge again. I really do miss you Tim, and I hope you write back when you get a chance.

Love,

Angie

She is probably right; he has a tendency to over-exaggerate little things. Glad to see Dallas kept his word. That's probably what his letter is about. Speaking of which…

Dear Tim,

Me and Darry got in a fight over where I'm going to be staying, I know I'm paralyzed but I can take care of myself, I'm not a child. I don't think he believes me after I got jumped by a Soc coming home from the hospital, don't worry Two Bit and Steve beat the guy pretty good. I'm staying with Darry tonight but I will check on the kids and the gang tomorrow. How's Vietnam? Do you make a good pilot?

By the way it's October 15th, 1965 7:00pm Tulsa time

Your buddy,

Dallas Winston

Then I saw an arrow on the corner of the page so I flipped it over, on the back in big letters I saw...

P.S.

DON'T

DO

ANYTHING

STUPID!

I was so mad; I nearly broke the pencil I was writing with. Who jumps a paralyzed guy?! If needs a place to stay, my room is open. So I wrote him…

Dear Dallas,

I'm sorry you got jumped; send me a description so I know whose butt to kick. If you ever need a place to stay, my room is yours. They like you coming over, keep it up. Your only seventeen that makes you look like a kid to Darry. Don't be so hard on the guy, he is trying to help. I'm still in Boot Camp, and yeah I make a great pilot. And I won't do anything I believe is stupid.

Your buddy,

Recruit Timothy Sheppard

Now it's lights out, I will write the other two letters tomorrow.


	5. Letters to home

**I still don't own the Outsiders! **

Chapter 5-Letters to home

I wrote a letter back to Curly today.

Curly,

I will be back as soon as my tour is over. Our house can't be that quite if Angie and you are still there! I'm glad to see you have gone back to live as normal. Angie burns everything, I know. There was a reason I would cook for y'all! How long ago did Dally visit? The house can't get that dirty that fast! I want you to keep your room clean. I know you can, you did when I was there! The guys will figure it out, but keep me updated. I think I was the only guy drafted into the Air Force… Everyone in boot camp enlisted.

This is me writing you,

Recruit Timothy Sheppard

I know Angie would be mad if Curly got a letter and she didn't, so I wrote her back too…

Dear Angie,

I know it's not as bad as he tells me… I'm glad y'all aren't starving to death. I am glad to see Dallas kept his promise. Keep me updated on him. Your right, Curly can clean his own room. I told him to in his letter, if he gives you any trouble. Somebody has to be in charge, I trust Dallas. I know he can't be drafted now… Speaking of which, if he wants to stay in my room for a night or two, let him. Just no funny business missy! I know you have had a crush on him, but he is to old and wild for you! I will write as much as I can, I won't let y'all forget about me. I will be home as soon as my tour is over

Lo..,

Recruit Timothy Sheppard

Lo... is my way of telling her I love her. It has always been; that way if anyone reads it I really didn't say I loved her. I still have a reputation to keep. I always think about coming home; I hate it here. I can't wait to be roaming the streets of Tulsa again.

I have lost some of my ally cat look. We eat three meals a day, then we work out until it is all muscle. I have been here almost four months, Boot camp is almost over. Then we go out into the war…

Vietnam here I come…

**Author's note**

** Really having a hard time writing this story… I'm running out of ideas! Please review on what you would like to see happen, it would really help!**

**Stay gold,**

** Outsidersfanlovesdally **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 to everything changed

(Tim's POV)

I wrote one more letter that night, to my gang headquarters in Tulsa. I wasn't going to let Dallas get jumped again. I don't care if he thinks he can take care of himself…

Men,

I'm still in charge of this outfit, I know about Winston getting hit. Look out for him, don't bodyguard him though because he doesn't know about this letter. If you see him around, your job is to make sure no one messes with him. Make sure he doesn't get jumped; if I get letter saying he has, it's going to be on y'all. He is under full protection of the Sheppard gang.

Authorized by the president,

Tim Shepard

I was supposed to sign Recruit Timothy Shepard, but they wouldn't have listened if I had. Dallas is now protected by my gang; he shouldn't have a problem now.

_(Two weeks later…)_

**(Dally's POV)**

I decided today I was going to go out; I got tired of staying in the house all the time. I was out on the driveway, when the thought occurred to me that no one besides the gang and Tim knew I was like this… Oh well, I will burn that bridge when I come to it, and I went down to Buck's.

When I wheeled myself in, he thought I was messing with him…

"Dallas, get out of that wheelchair! I don't need you running over everyone feet with that thing! You don't need it"

Because Buck was making a big fuss about it everyone turned to me.

"This ain't a joke Buck, I busted my back…" I said looking him in the eye, he knew I wasn't lying.

"How?!"

"Got hit by a drunk Soc a few weeks back. The doc said I won't be able to walk again…"

"You want something to drink?"

"No, I just needed to tell you that you needed to find another jockey…"

He just nodded and I left. The secret was out, it will get around fast. I was hungry, so I headed down to the Dingo. I noticed Tim's second in command John and another kid in his gang. As soon as they saw me, they stood up real straight and looked me straight in the eye.

That weird, they only do that when Tim's around…

I went up to the counter and ordered three burgers and a coke. The waitress was cute, but she looked at me like I was something she stepped in.

Those Shepard guys were still staring at me. I grabbed my food and I went to the Curtis house. They were still following me; I was going to have to fix this right here right now.

"What do y'all want?" I said; we didn't have any static with Shepard. If they were going to jump me Tim was going to start a rumble.

"We are just following orders" The older one spoke up.

"Who's orders?" Orders had to be given.

"The president gave us orders to protect you!" the little one squeaked, he received a hard elbow from the older boy.

"The president of the United States told you two punks to protect me! Doesn't he know there's a war going on?!"

I knew that wasn't the president they were talking about, but I had a weird sense of humor. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if we joke about it, like Matthews does... Great, I'm comparing myself to Matthews!

"No, our president, Tim Shepard"

"Tim is having y'all 'protect' me?! Don't y'all know who I am! I'm Dallas Winston the baddest hood around; I don't need anyone's protection! Tell all your little buddies too, I will talk to Tim about this!" I yelled and they went back from where they came from.

**Hey y'all,**

** I still ideas for this, I have major writers block for this story! If y'all want me to keep writing this I will, but I'm having a hard time with it. Please review!**

**Stay gold,**

**Outsidersfanlovesdally **


	7. Chapter 7 you are a solder

**I don't own the Outsiders!**

Chapter 7

I sat down at the table in the Curtis house and got out the stuff to write a letter. I was going to give Tim a piece of my mind…

_Tim,_

_ You are such a pain, I tell you what's on in town and with me and then you mess with me! Right now you are a solder Tim not a gang leader or a hood,__** you are a solder. **__Your mind needs to be focused on doing what you need to do to come back home. You can do this if you put your mind to it and stop worrying about me, I can take care of myself._

_Look man, I would be out there with you if I hadn't been in that car wreck. I can't help you with this, but you better come back cause I ain't going to be the one to tell your brother and sister you ain't coming back…_

_ -Dallas_

I put it in the envelope and put it in the mailbox. Most people would like I was crazy telling Tim that he might die. He was smart enough to know that himself, but he needed a wakeup call, someone needed to remind him what he had to come back to and what he was fighting for.

Vietnam ain't a joke, and if you aren't careful you will get blown to pieces. The pictures we are getting in are nothing compared to what it really looks like and if I counted my days right Tim would be ready for war in a few days…

**Sorry super short chapter! Please review :)**


End file.
